


Сгореть

by delannoie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Сентябрь 2008.</p></blockquote>





	Сгореть

I

 

Джек следит за ним. Жадно ловит каждое движение. Не отрываясь, любуется, как изящные длинные пальцы поворачивают рычаги, переключают кнопки на консоли ТАРДИС. Это Он – Доктор, самый желанный для Джека человек во всей Вселенной.

Доктор разворачивается и даже не смотрит в сторону Харкнесса. Проходит мимо, словно его здесь и нет. Джек наблюдает, как он берет в руки какой-то прибор и начинает с ним возиться. Постепенно капитан начинает чувствовать себя частью общего интерьера и ему это надоедает.

– Доктор, – мягко зовет он, привычно усмехаясь.

Тот поднимает взгляд на Джека и кажется удивленным, но это выражение в его глазах задерживается на каких-то несколько секунд, мгновенно сменяясь холодным равнодушием.

– А… Ты все еще здесь…

Его губы не шевелятся, но Джеку кажется, что он вполне отчетливо слышит эти слова. Это что? Телепатия? И почему Доктор так холоден с ним? Может, недоволен тем, что Джек мешает какому-то важному научному эксперименту?

Впрочем, ему все равно. Да, он все еще здесь, и намерен оставаться с Доктором до тех пор, пока тот вновь не выкинет его на какой-нибудь забытой Богом планете. Но и после того он поживет еще сто, двести или тысячу лет, если понадобится – только для того, чтобы вновь увидеть своего единственного и неповторимого Повелителя Времени.

Доктор словно понимает это. Сейчас он смотрит на Джека очень внимательно. Может, он действительно способен читать его мысли? Но Джеку плевать на то, что именно заставило Доктора оставить чертов прибор и подойти к нему. Приблизиться настолько, что Джек чувствует его дыхание на своей коже.

\- Доктор? – Джек интонацией и взглядом спрашивает, правильно ли он все понял.

Доктор не отвечает. Вместо этого он целует Джека, и Капитан чертовски согласен, что действия гораздо лучше пустых разговоров.

Он так долго этого желал – так много долгих, невыносимо долгих столетий. Сейчас он совершенно теряет контроль над происходящим и ему это нравится. Джек не успевает заметить, как остается совершенно без одежды, в то время как Доктор полностью одет, но это неважно. Он прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, отдаваясь сладкому ощущению чувственных губ и пальцев на своей коже.

– Смотри на меня, – слышит он не страстный шепот любовника, а жесткий холодный приказ.

Он открывает глаза и улыбается. Он не ожидал, что Доктору нравятся подобные игры. Он открывает глаза и улыбается, но улыбка исчезает с его лица, когда он встречает совершенно незнакомый взгляд. Взгляд Повелителя Времени, видевшего рождение и смерть целых галактик и цивилизаций, богов и лжебогов, простых смертных и тех, кто должен был жить вечно. Повелителя Времени, уничтожившего собственную планету, собственный народ ради…  
Джек смотрит в глаза Повелителя Времени: жестокого и справедливого, неумолимого, но всегда готового пойти на разумный компромисс, беспощадного и способного чувствовать и сопереживать как никто в целой Вселенной, гениального и безумного…

Его взгляд… Он словно видит душу Джека, и дьявольские огни в этих глазах прожигают Харкнесса насквозь, уничтожают его. Джеку кажется, что он горит. Каждое прикосновение этих пальцев к его коже обжигает, каждый поцелуй этих жадных губ словно выпивает из него частичку жизни. Этот взгляд, таящий в себе бесконечность Вселенной и сияние миллиардов ее звезд... это намного больше, чем он в силах вынести, но Джек не пытается отвернуться. Если это сияние сожжет его дотла, он готов – готов сгореть в объятьях Его Доктора.

Но Доктор и не думает позволить ему отвернуться. Он удерживает его, он смотрит ему в глаза и спрашивает:

– Ты хочешь умереть, Джек Харкнесс?

Тот же вопрос он однажды задал ему на краю умирающей Вселенной, но в этот раз все иначе. Сейчас Джеку кажется, что Доктор видит в нем не что-то неправильное, противоречащее самой сущности Повелителя Времени, а относится, как к интересному экземпляру и отстраненно наблюдает за реакцией своего подопытного.

Джек дрожит: ему кажется, что пальцы, крепко сжимающие его запястья, вот-вот прожгут кожу.

– Ты хочешь умереть? – невыносимо равнодушно шепчет Доктор ему на ухо…

 

II

 

Джек приходит в себя. Он слышит, как его зовут по имени, и смутно – словно в тумане – видит лица склонившихся над ним людей.

– Джек! Джек!

По истеричным ноткам в голосе он безошибочно узнает в силуэте слева Гвен.

– Отойдите! Пропустите человека с медицинским образованием! – недовольное ворчание Оуэна раздается откуда-то из-за силуэта темного пятна более всего напоминающего Йанто Джонса.

Харпер склоняется над ним, светит в глаза фонариком, проверяет пульс, зачем-то дергает его одежду, точнее то, что от нее осталось.

– Несколько ожогов, и те уже прошли... А вот пару новых штанов и рубашек купить придется, – фыркает Оуэн, комментируя тот факт, что от одежды Джека остались обожженные лохмотья.

Он привычно прячет эмоции за сарказмом, но в его голосе чувствуется обеспокоенность.

– Черт, Джек как ты мог так подставиться?! – не выдерживает он.

Капитан Джек Харкнесс пытается сесть. Мир кружится, и он пытается вспомнить, сколько лет назад он в последний раз напивался до такого состояния. Хотя произошедшее, скорее всего, имело мало общего с алкогольным опьянением.

Окружающие силуэты постепенно приобретают знакомые очертания. Испуганные Гвен и Йанто переминаются с ноги на ногу, явно не зная, что дальше делать. Оуэн, опустившись возле него на колени, роется в аптечке. Тошико бежит к ним от машины.

– Какого черта случилось?! – хрипло спрашивает Джек неожиданно понимая, что решительно не помнит, как оказался здесь.

– Ты только что чуть не позволил одной горячей, в буквальном смысле слова, инопланетной красотке сделать из себя марсианский шашлык, – мрачно фыркает Оуэн. – Хотя с какой она была планеты, выяснить так и не удалось...

– Джек, мы же обсудили план! Зачем ты полез вперед?! – сокрушенно вздыхает Гвен, перебивая Оуэна.

– Правда, никто не мог предположить, что она взорвется сама, попытавшись сжечь Джека как предыдущих своих жертв, – осторожно вмешивается Йанто.

– Он явно оказался ей не по зубам, – добавляет Оуэн и его голос звучит уже более уверенно, а улыбка не выглядит натянутой.

– И самое странное, что ты… – Йанто замялся. – Ты обнял ее и... когда она загорелась, ты улыбался так счастливо, словно…

Джек яростно встряхивает головой. Картина событий постепенно восстанавливалась в его сознании.

– Йанто прав, – говорит Тошико. – Когда ты подошел к ней, вы говорили о чем-то. Все шло нормально, а потом... ты решил, что сгореть заживо – прекрасная идея... У меня есть запись. Кажется, это был какой-то гипноз или внушение. Поскольку никто из предыдущих жертв не выжил, мы не могли учесть такую возможность. Ты видел что-то? Какие-то образы? Иллюзии? Или, может, подобное существо встречалось тебе прежде?..

Джек Харкнесс молчит некоторое время, вполуха выслушивая объяснения своих коллег, которые, перебивают друг друга, периодически уходя от основной темы к возгласам «ты нас так напугал, так тебя перетак Джек Харкнесс!», и пропускает мимо ушей последние слова Тошико.

– Ты видел или чувствовал что-то необычное, когда горел?

– Джек...

Пальцы Йанто мягко сжимаются на его плече и возвращают к реальности, отвлекая от мыслей о том, что все виденное им – Доктор, ТАРДИС и… – все это было только иллюзией.

– Нет. К сожалению, если я что-то и видел, то не запомнил. Какая жалость. Занятная была бы история, – наконец отвечает он, привычно улыбаясь.  
Он успокаивает свою команду, отшучивается от требований Оуэна провести полный медосмотр, и старается не обращать внимания то, как до сих пор горят на коже поцелуи лже-Доктора, а где-то в его сознании мрачным эхом звучат слова:

«Ты хочешь умереть, Джек Харкнесс?»

**Author's Note:**

> Сентябрь 2008.


End file.
